vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackie Estacado
|-|Jackie Estacado= |-|Jackie with The Darkness powers= |-|Depowered= |-|Future= |-|The Darkness= Summary Jackie Estacado is the current host of The Darkness present on Earth and is among the greatest and most powerful hosts ever known. He is a former hitman for The Franchetti Mafia after he was adopted and recruited by Frankie Franchetti under Sonatine's instructions at age 6. He is the twin brother of Capris Castiglione and the son of Danny Estacado and an unknown prostitute and was born somewhere in New York City, New York. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | Possibly 5-B | Low 2-C Name: Jackie Estacado, also known as "El 'Ocaso" (Sundown), "The Chaos" | The Darkness, also known as "The Void", "The Cursed Soul", "The Creation", "The Chaos" Origin: Image Comics/Top Cow Comics Gender: Male | Male Age: 22 | Older than the universe Classification: Mafia Hitman/Boss, Host of The Darkness | Primordial Being, Embodiment of The Darkness Powers and Abilities: Master Marksman, Skilled Fighter, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Creation and Summoning, Darkness Manipulation (including the shadows inside a person's body), Abstract Existence, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Omnipresent, Nigh-Omniscient, Immortality (type 1, 3, 4, 6 and 8), Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-High), Shapeshifting, Transformation, Teleportation, Intangibility, Clairvoyance, Precognition, Duplication, Can communicate over the shadows with his Darklings, Can breathe underwater and in space, Absorption, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Street Level (able to fight off gangs of attackers) | Possibly Planet level (Equal to the future Angelus who destroyed Earth), can ignore conventional durability | Universe level+ (The Darkness is the Void before the coming of light, which resulted in the creation of the universe. Stated that if The Darkness and The Angelus continue fighting each others, the universe would be destroyed. With The Darkness powers, Jackie can recreate the universe.) Speed: Peak Human | Unknown | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Street Level | Unknown | Universe level+ (Took no damage when the universe was destroyed). Stamina: He has taken hours of punishment from the Witchblade (Sara Pezzini), he was able to crawl around with half of his body left, survived in hell for what felt like a million years | Infinite Range: At least one planetary diameter | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Jackie is a top-notch mafia hitman and is a master marksman (with a preference for dual 9 mm handguns), is also a combat genius and able to take on whole gangs without the use of his powers. | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: He is adversely affected by intense sunlight (Jackie is not allowed to use his powers in overly sunny conditions, it also turns anything he created into dust), and he is not allowed to have a child or he will die. Key: Jackie | Jackie with The Darkness Powers | The Darkness Note: Not to be confused with the similarly named character from Shadow Skill and alternate version from Video Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Image Comics Category:Top Cow Comics Category:Humans Category:Darkness Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Shadow Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Gun Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Void Users Category:Soul Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2